


The Urge for Self Destruction

by penpea



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpea/pseuds/penpea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda raises both his arms towards the sky as the rain bears down on him, and it makes you think he's embracing it.<br/>“The sky, Hinata-kun,” he stretches his hands upwards, “Just when the lightning strikes. It’s beautiful!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Urge for Self Destruction

_Dammit where the hell did he go this time?_ You think to yourself in frustration as you walk through the heavy downpour of rain in the middle of the night with an umbrella in your hand. Normally you’d be asleep by now but since your roommate was nowhere to be seen, you couldn’t really sleep. You make your way towards the end of the apartment complex and heave a sigh of relief when you see him.

Komaeda is standing a little ways away from the gate, his body illuminated by the streetlight behind him. The rain pours heavily, soaking him to the bone but he doesn’t seem to notice. His hair is sticking flat to his forehead and neck and you want to get him to your room as soon as possible to help him dry up.

He doesn’t seem to notice you as you make your way towards him holding the red umbrella in your hands.  
“Komaeda, what’re you doing out here? You’re getting wet,” you yell to be heard over the drumming of the thick raindrops against the pavement.

He finally notices you and turns his head towards you, a gentle smile present on his lips as always. You’ve known him well enough to know he isn’t really happy even with that smile plastered on his face.

“Ah, Hinata-kun, I was just…looking around. The rain, it’s pouring really hard isn’t it?” he replies nonchalantly.

“You’re going to get a cold if you don’t come out,” you sigh and move closer to him, trying to get him under the umbrella.

He doesn’t move when you motion for him to do so and looks ahead, his eyes focusing on something far away. It’s getting cold and you wish you get back inside to the warmth of your bed but of course, the absence of your roommate had been bothering you.

“Komaeda!” you call out his name in irritation, “hurry up already or do you want me to leave you here?”  
“….you can go if you-” he begins to say but stops as lightning flashes overhead, followed by the fierce blast of thunder.  
You put a hand to your ear and clench your teeth at the loudness of the sound. You’re surprised Komaeda hasn’t flinched at all.

“Hey the storm’s getting worse Komaeda, let’s go already. What’s gotten into you anyway?”

He looks at you then, the smile still on his face. His eyes look a little too bright and his smile is turning slightly crazed, as if he’s…excited.

“Have you ever looked at the sky when it’s raining Hinata-kun?” he asks and that makes you confused and angry.

“What are you talking about?” you yell.

He raises both his arms towards the sky as the rain bears down on him,and it makes you think he's embracing it.  
“The sky, Hinata-kun,” he stretches his hands upwards, “Just when the lightning strikes. It’s beautiful!”  
  
You look up to see what he’s talking about and, as if on cue, you see a huge bolt of lightning flash in the gray sky- a snaking mess of branching lights that paint the sky and the thunderclouds a shade of purple and white. It’s as if the sky is on fire and you can’t help but feel that it’s going to consume both of you.

Komaeda starts laughing and it’s a horrible, wheezy laughter that echoes in your mind as you stare at the sky. Your umbrella is forgotten as it flies out of your hand with a gust of wind and the rain comes biting at you freely. You can see the sky _shine_ above you and it’s true that it is beautiful but that only lasts until the next bolt strikes and the thunder that follows shakes you out of your trance. You’ve never felt much smaller than you did at that moment.

Instinctively, you reach out for the laughing boy and grab him around the waist, your head buried in his chest, and you wonder why you’re holding onto him for dear life- you aren’t normally scared of lightning. His laughter dies in his throat and his body tenses immediately.

 “Let’s go home, Komaeda,” you whisper.

Maybe it’s the way your voice sounds or the way your arms shake slightly as you hold his tense body that he relaxes into you and says:  
“Of course, Hinata-kun,”

You don’t say anything as you walk back home, sopping wet, dragging him by the sleeve of his jacket.  His head is down and he still looks far away. Lightning strikes overheard and the rain keeps splashing in a heavy torrent but when you look up you realize that you really aren’t afraid of _lightning_.  
You’re just afraid for the lonely, white haired boy who stands underneath the burning sky with welcome arms as if wishing for self destruction.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah this turned out funny, I wasn't planning on making it angsty but then it rained yesterday and it woke me up and I was sad so this happened. crazy komaeda makes me sad.  
> ...I hope you liked it though :'>


End file.
